


Hiccstrid oneshots

by astridmarvel777



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridmarvel777/pseuds/astridmarvel777
Summary: just some random fluffy stories that I thought would be fun to write. These ones are Hiccstrid oneshots that have just been in my mind. a lot of them are set in Race to the Edge but that can change.I hope you like it!i am open to requests, but i will NOT do smut!





	1. Dire straights

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first fan fiction that i have posted, I appreciate feedback and I like it honest and true. tell me what you like and what you don't. I am always looking for ways that i can improve myself. 
> 
> this is a Hiccstrid story because they are ADORABLE and I have loved the HTTYD fandom ever since the first book came out. (if you have't already read them, DO IT!!! they are soooo good!) 
> 
> please read and tell me what you think! ;)

Race to the Edge: Dire Straights

Hiccups (POV)

The metal diving bell was cracking under the water pressure. It had filled up almost completely with water. The extra weight had pressed the only opening to the bottom of the ocean.

Hiccup was desperately trying to look for a way out, but he couldn't find one. Toothless was right outside. Hiccup could see that he too was trying to find a way to save him. But it was no use. Dread set into his heart as he realized that the chances of him escaping were slipping rapidly.

He swam over to the window, and he put his hand on the window separating himself from toothless. Toothless pressed his nose against the glass and whimpered.“I know bud…” hiccup said sadly “I wouldn't leave you either.” 

He took his final breath as the dome filled up all the way with water. He stayed next to toothless. He could feel himself slipping, as he slowly ran out of air. He saw his vision begin to turn black. 

He closed his eyes, and felt his body go limp. Time seemed to slow down, and he couldn't feel his body anymore. The last picture his mind gave him was one that he welcomed…

Honey colored hair, tied back in a braid. Shining light blue eyes, a curved nose, and perfect soft pink lips…

Astrid.

“I never told her.” He thought regretfully.  
“I love you.”  
He smiled at the thought  
“I love you Astrid hofferson.”  
And he let himself give in.

But...

Astrid.

Suddenly, he didn't want to give in.  
What would happen to her?  
She would be devastated.  
They were best friends.

Wait…

He didn't want to leave.

He would only hurt people if he did.  
He would hurt her.

“I...need...to...tell...her…”  
He thought…

“I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Astrid…”

Darkness.

~HTTYD~ ~HTTYD~ ~HTTYD~ ~HTTYD~

“Hiccup!...Hiccup!...come on! Don't leave me like this you muttonhead!...wake up...please...wake up…”

Hiccup didn't know what was going on, he could hear her. He could hear Astrid….but where was she? He couldn't feel anything...was he dead? 

He tired moving. But he couldn't do it...it was like he no longer had control of his body. Even thinking about it made him even more exhausted. Then he heard the most awful sound.

Crying.

Not just anyone crying…

Astrid…

Astrid was sobbing.

“No...no…” hiccup thought.  
“No...please don't cry! I'm right here Astrid! Please….don't cry...I'm sorry!...I love you! I'm here!...don't cry!”

The sound of her crying woke new determination inside of him.

He didn't know if he was dead or not, but if he wasn't then he was not going to lose this chance!

“Move!” He told his body...nothing  
“Open your eyes!” ...nothing  
Hiccup thought for a moment…  
“Breath!...breath you fool!”...he felt something.

A burning in his chest. That got more and more painful as he tried to breath. But it was something. 

Suddenly he felt his body give a huge sputter and a cough as he coughed up the water that was in his lungs.

It hurt...but he could feel it…

He was alive!

He slowly opened his eyes...and saw…

Astrid. 

His Astrid.

His Wonderful, spunky, beautiful, hardcore, Astrid.

“HICCUP!” she shouted when she saw he wasn't dead. 

Hiccup wanted to say something to her, he wanted to lighten the mood and make everything that just happened go away. But he was still struggling to breathe.

Astrid held him upright as he gasped for air and he spit out water in his lungs. When he was done with that she held him against her chest as he gasped for fresh air.

When his breathing evened out she laid him on his back again, and he just focused on feeling normal and not like he had just died.

Toothless and Astrid were both sitting next to him. Toothless was sniffing his hair, to make sure that he really was okay. And Astrid was kneeling next to him holding his hand.

He looked up at her and smiled a small weak smile. But that faded when he saw the tears that stained her face. And still more that kept flowing.

“Oh no...no…” Hiccup said sadly as he reached a shaking hand up to her face. He gently touched her cheek, and she held his hand there. “Please don't cry…” Hiccup soothed. 

“I-...I- thought you were dead.” She said barely above a whisper. “You weren't b-breathing, and I- I thought….” Her voice trailed off…

“I would never leave you Astrid.” Hiccup said confidently. “Not when I still have a reason to live.” He looked into her eyes, and tried to get her to see the message. 

“I love you.” He thought. 

Now was the time. Why couldn't he say it!?  
“You muttonhead! Just say it already!” His mind screamed. 

But he didn't. 

She instead engulfed him in a gentle but strong hug. He returned it.

And they stayed like that for a while, but after that time. Astrid stood up and helped hiccup follow suite. He was still a little off balance, and she held him close to keep him steady. 

He could smell her hair. And he could feel his body pressed against hers as she became a support. He looked down. And in the spur of the moment. He placed a gentle kiss on her head. It was so small he was sure it would go unnoticed. 

He felt Astrid squeeze his hand that she was holding. But she didn't say anything. Maybe she did notice...he smiled...he would tell her soon enough...after all, life is to short to waste it.


	2. The Red Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i thought that the end of the 6th season was a little rushed so i made this little Hiccstrid story to calm my needs, i hope you like it.
> 
> WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS if you haven't seen season 6 of race to the edge.

The dragon riders were attending the wedding of Queen Mala and Chief Dagur. The wedding wasn't for another day but everyone involved was busy with preparations. Hiccup and Astrid had been separated for the day due to the fact that Hiccup was the best man, and Astrid was a bridesmaid along with Heather, and Atali, and they all had different things to attend to. 

Astrid had been running around all day doing who knows what, she was in charge of making sure that everything else was in working order while Heather and Mala prepared the last minute preparations to her dress and fussing over the last details of the wedding plans, and Ruffnut was hanging out with them because she didn't want to be attacked by her new admirers, Snotlout and Fishlegs. (It came as a shock to everyone)

Astrid preferred hands on work compared to talking about place settings at dinner. She had been flying around the island looking for any safety hazards that needed to be taken care of, because with dragons, even trained dragons, things could always go wrong.

So it was no surprise when she came back into Malas chamber looking like she had just run a marathon. She had been clearing the brush for fire hazards and had run into a Pack of terrible terrors, who insisted that her hair was the best thing in the world, and had successfully managed to take out her braid and mess up her hair. 

She trudged back into the room and flopped down on a chair. “Woah, what happened to you!?” Heather gawked, Mala and Ruffnut snorted while trying to hold back their laughter when they saw Astrid, Atali just shook her head. “Yeah yeah, laugh it up…” Astrid glared at them all. “Sorry...its just…” Mala pointed at her hair. Astrid turned to look into a polished metal shield, and slowly broke into a smile when she saw the blueberry bush twig poking out of the tangled mess.

“Blueberry anyone?” She offered as she picked the five berries off of the twig. The girls laughed and each took one. Astrid threw hers into the air and caught it in her mouth, Heather stuck her tongue out at her showing off. Astrid winked and tilted back in her chair.

Mala giggled at their silliness, “well I think that we covered everything that we needed to go over, at least place setting wise.” Mala announced. “Dagur and I will sit in the middle of course, and then Throk and Heather will be next.” Then she gave Astrid a sly look “and obviously you and Hiccup Haddock will sit next to each other.” Heather looked up with a mischievous gleam in her eye. “Oh yeah, how are you two by the way? Anything that I should know about? Like say...A WEDDING DATE!?” 

Astrid blushed a deep red, “um...no...we haven't talked about a date yet…” she said sheepishly. “We have talked about...ya know….marriage. But it’s only in our late night talks that we have…” Heather raised an eyebrow “late night talks?” She questioned. Astrid's eyes widened, “NO! not like THAT!...oh my Thor Heather, have a little more information before you go accusing me of...THAT!”

Heather and Mala both broke into laughter, “oh Astrid calm down! I'm just messing with you!” Heather giggled. Astrid rolled her eyes and grabbed a hairbrush from off the table, and started working through the mess of golden curls. “Ok but seriously though…” Heather added as she got in close to Astrid's face. “I. Am. Going. To. Be. Your. Maid. Of. Honor.” She said while tapping Astrids nose. 

Then she stood up straight and grabbed Astrids hand “come on missy! Your gonna help me find flowers for our flower crowns!”  
Astrid sighed and got up, She just really wanted to be with Hiccup right now, but that obviously wasn't happening...

 

Hiccup was with Dagur, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs in the grooms chamber. They were supposed to be going over the plan for the wedding the next day, but they ended up just goofing off instead. Snotlout Tuffnut and Dagur were hitting leather balls against the wall with their weapons to see who could make a bigger dent in the wall, Fishlegs was messing around with spare scraps of paper and folding them into little shapes of dragons. And Hiccup was leaning back on a chair thinking about how bored he was without Astrid.

He knew she was very busy with all the last minute preparations and things, weddings were more left to the girls to plan, because in Hiccups view, they were perfect at everything and he would probably do something wrong if he tried to help anyway.

He sighed. It had been a while since he had spoken to Astrid, she had been so busy with the wedding he never saw her stop moving, or any of the other girls for that matter. It's like they were in some sort of wedding trance. Hiccup guessed that he saw her running through the village earlier, but he wasn't sure because the wild mess of tangled hair had covered her face. He called her name but she turned a corner and then was gone again.

He sighed again thinking of her, he missed her. “Oh Thor, get a grip on yourself Hiccup.” He thought, “your just across the village from her!” He thought of everything that had happened between them the last few days. The way that he had taken her for granted, how she was able to make him feel better when his dad was hurt, the countless kisses, the late night talks about...things….her hair, her eyes and her smile…. Hiccup was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Snotlout yelling at him.

“Earth to Hiccup!” Snotlout yelled again. Hiccup snapped out of his trance, and tipped the chair backwards falling off. “You okay there Hiccup?” Fishlegs asked. “Hiccup looked around for Astrid before he caught himself and realized that she wasn't there. His heart sank even more. Thor he missed her! He suddenly got up, “uh...yeah...yeah I'm great! But I just realized that...I have to uh...go do the thing....yes….the thing that I need to go and take care of….anyways bye!” He rushed out the door before anyone could question him. He needed to talk to Astrid, or at the very least just see her! That would be enough. He raced off in the direction of the were the wedding was being set up, hoping that he would find Astrid there.

He rushed past everyone who was busy with wedding preparations, and bumped into Mala “oh I'm so sorry!” He apologized “I wasn't paying attention” Mala chuckled, “why are you nervous Hiccup Haddock? It’s not almost your wedding day after all!” She joked. Hiccup smiled “sorry Mala I'm just looking for Astrid have you seen her?’ 

Mala frowned “I believe Astrid and Heather went to gather some flowers in the Forest, you might want to check there.” Mala advised Hiccup nodded, “thank you Mala!” He called as he ran off. Mala smiled, she knew how lovesick a person could be.

 

Hiccup found Astrid and Heather in a small clearing filled with different types of flowers, he hid behind a tree and watched them from the shadows, and by “them” he meant astrid. He never took his eyes off of her. He listened in to their conversation. 

“These are my favorite flowers.” Astrid sighed as she picked up a plain grey one, Hiccup couldn't tell what was so special about it, until she held it up to the setting sun. The rays hit the flower and it seemed to warp the light and reflect it back giving it a look that seemed like liquid metal with shimmering sunset colors. “Woah!” Heather gasped. “That is beautiful!” Astrid nodded. “Yeah, they're called silver mirrors, my brother brought me one of them one day, and told me that they looked the prettiest in the moonlight, he was right to. This is nothing compared to what they look like at night...it was the last thing he gave me before...um before he....past.” 

Heathers eyes softened, “I'm so sorry Astrid, I didn't know you had a brother.” Astrid shrugged, and looked at the flower sadly. “He died in the dragon war, it was my fault to...I was stupid and thought that I could take a monstrous nightmare by myself. I got burned, and he shoved me out of the way, and when the dust settled, the dragon was gone...and so was he.”

Hiccup listened sadly. He remembered that day, it was the only day that he had ever seen Astrid Hofferson cry. He had followed her into the woods and watched as she broke down in tears, then he had watched as she punched a tree so hard that she broke her hand. She told people that she broke it while training and no one even second guessed her. Hiccup knew the real reason, but he kept quiet. 

“I'm sorry I brought it up.” Heather apologised “no don't be, I'm glad I finally told someone.” Astrid whispered. “Hiccup doesn't know?” Heather asked. “I think he knows, but I don't know if he remembers he knows.” Astrid said with a small smile. “He has other things to worry about.” Heather gave her a sly smile, “like....your wedding?” Astrid facepalmed. “Heather! I told you already!” Heather held her hands up in defence. “Ok ok! But I really want to know YOUR plans for the wedding.” 

Astrid rolled her eyes, “if I tell you will you stop pestering me!?” Heather nodded. “Fine!” Astrid accepted. Hiccup leaned closer, he wanted to hear this. “I would like it to be simple. Nothing fancy, just outside in the open air, that way the dragons could be there to. There would be dancing, and music. And you would be my maid of honor, Hiccup would look very handsome as usual!” the girls giggled. 

“And what about your honeymoon?” Heather asked. “Oh...I've never thought about that.” Astrid admitted “I will be just fine going where ever Hiccup goes. Maybe we would travel to some far away land, or maybe we would just go to the other side of Berk, I wouldn't care as long as I was with him.” 

Hiccup blushed and smiled dreamily at Astrid, he felt the same way. He could go anywhere and he would be happy if he was with her. “You really love him.” Heather said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Astrid nodded “I love him with all my heart” 

Heather gave her another sly look “if you love him then...what is his favorite food? What is his favorite book? What is his favorite color?” Heather rapid fired the questions at Astrid who shot back the answers just as fast. “Yak stew, book of dragons, and red.” Hiccup raised an eyebrow, all of her answers were spot on. 

“Red huh?” Heather asked, she nodded in agreement. “Well Astrid Hofferson, soon to be Haddock!” Heather teased “I think we'd better be heading back.” Astrid looked up at the setting sunsun, “yeah, it's getting late.” astrid said. The two girls walked away. 

 

Hiccup waited a minute before he left his hiding place, he made a mental note to ask Fishlegs about those flowers before they left to go back to berk. He raced back to the hut that he was staying in with Snotlout and Fishlegs, and shut the door quietly behind him, trying not to wake anyone. He turned around and yelped when he found himself face to face with Snotlout. “Snotlout! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Snotlout grinned smugly. “And where were you huh Hiccup?” he said pushing his face closer.

Hiccup shoved his face back, “oh i went to noneya.” He said. Snotlout looked confused, “What in Thors name is Nonya?” Hiccup smirked, “NONYA BUSINESS!” he shot back, then he dodged around snotlout, only to be stopped by Fishlegs. “Now Hiccup, I admit I am curious, where were you?” Hiccup groaned, not you to Fishlegs!” Fishlegs just shrugged and Snotlout pushed his face in between them. “He doesn't want to talk about it because he was to busy making out with Astrid!” Snotlout taunted making kissy faces at Hiccup. 

“I WAS NOT MAKING OUT WITH ASTRID!” Hiccup shot back. “Oh yeah?” Snotlout said smugly, “then why are you blushing redder than an angry monstrous nightmare?” Hiccup paused and looked on the reflective surface of a hanging shield on the wall. And he was indeed blushing like a sunburned tomato. 

“because...i...uh...because...AUGH! IWASNTMAKINGOUTWITHHEROK!?!?” he yelled frustrated, he grabbed a blanket and covered his face as he dove into his bed. He could hear Snotlout laugh his smug laugh as he walked away, and a mumbled apology from Fishlegs. Once they were gone he sighed and took off his metal leg, then he lay his head back down on his pillow and allowed his eyes to close and drift off to sleep that he was sure would have dreams filled with a beautiful blonde viking girl.

 

The next day Astrid and the other girls woke up with the sun, she sat up on her bed and stretched, she looked over at the bedside table and noticed a small little package with a little note next to it. She picked up the note and read it.

Astrid,  
I remembered that you said that red was Hiccups favorite color from our talk last night,  
I remembered that I had this just laying around, I will not be using it anytime soon so I figured that you could use it. Maybe you could wear it today for the wedding, and I think that Hiccup will appreciate it to. (wink wink)

Your future maid of honor, Heather.

Astrid rolled her eyes, and opened the package, she smiled when she pulled out a new red tunic, she immediately knew that she liked it. She put it on and walked out of the room, she was greeted by the rest of the girls who were fussing over Mala and her outfit for the wedding. Heather saw her and nodded in approval and gave her a wink. Astrid rolled her eyes and got to work.

 

Soon enough it was time for the wedding and Hiccup went to his place. Heather came first, followed by Atali, but the real showstopper for Hiccup was of course Astrid.

He literally had to remind himself to breathe, and remind himself that this wasn't their wedding, not yet anyway. Still, he let his mind wander and imagine that it really was their wedding day, and that she was really coming down the aisle for him. She wasn't wearing white, in fact she was wearing red. “Oh Thor, how is it possible that she looks even more beautiful with only changing the color she's wearing?” Hiccup thought. But he had no doubt that he would think the same thing if she was wearing any other color any other time. She was always more stunning one day than she was the last.

But red.

Thor she looked good in red. 

She finished walking up to the stand and took her place next to Hiccup and grabbed his hand, snapping him out of his daydream. He realized that he had been staring a little too long at her new shirt and blushed. He heard her mumble under her breath “oh Thor Heather was right.” She rolled her eyes and smiled.

He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her a little closer to him, breathing her in. He hadn't seen much of her these past few days, other than last night but that didn't count really. He was just so glad to finally have her back. They listened to the ceremony in silence and Astrid put her head in the crook of his neck and he leaned his head on hers. 

“That will be us soon.” He heard her whisper, he grinned “yes it will be milady.” He whispered back looking down at her face and saw that her eyes were lost in a daydream. He placed a small kiss on her forehead, she smiled “I love you Hiccup.” She whispered, “I know, I love you to milady,” he said back.

The vows were finished and Dagur reached for the rings. Hiccup couldn't help himself. He pulled Astrid in for a overdo kiss, she immediately kissed back and they lost themself in it. He heard the crowd cheering for the happy newlyweds, but all he cared about right then was the amazing girl in his arms. When they pulled apart he leaned his forehead against hers. “Wow! I will never get tired of that!” He exclaimed. Astrid bit her bottom lip, “neither will I dragon boy.” She said softly and she leaned in for another kiss. Hiccup melted into it and thought, “oh Odin, how did I ever get so lucky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what ya think!
> 
> i am opening this up for requests, i will only take Hiccstrid, and I WILL NOT DO SMUT!!!
> 
> sorry but i will have none of that here. 
> 
> thanks yall!


	3. sick day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for not updating sooner, i had to rewrite this a little bit to get it to my liking but it is all done now!
> 
> this was a request from Shes_At_It_Again (Anna_Ethelin)
> 
> thank you for the inspiration and i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> comment if you have a request for me and i will be happy to try and do it!

it was the middle of the night on Dragons edge, the kind of night that any sane person would be wrapped up in their bed, with a warm fire burning in the corner, and blissfully asleep. 

This was not the case for Hiccup Haddock, and his girlfriend Astrid Hofferson. As Vikings, they were always doing stupid things, and in Astrid's mind, this was by far one of the stupidest things her boyfriend had ever done. The two teens were currently in Hiccups hut having an argument about said stupid thing.”

“Hiccup you muttonhead! What did I tell you!?” Astrid shot at the boy in question who was currently wrapped up in a huge fur blanket and almost sitting in the roaring fire. Despite the fact that he was shivering and sneezing about every ten seconds, Hiccup still managed to turn to Astrid with a sarcastic grin and quoted her words from earlier.

“Hiccup this has to be one of your most idiotic ideas ever. You can't take a test drive for your flight suit at night! You will fall into the water and we won't be able to find you!....and as usual, you aren't listening to me, well then like it or not I am coming with you so that when you continue with this hair brained plan of yours and end up in the ocean I can pull you out and say I told you so!” Hiccup finished quoting Astrid from earlier and gave her a cheeky grin.

Astrid looked amazed for a moment but then she leaned in close to his face “and do you know what happened next?” She asked a little to calmly for Hiccups liking. He gulped “I...fell into the oce-” “YOU FELL INTO THE OCEAN!” she yelled not waiting for him to finish. “And now look at you! Your sick!” 

“I am not sick.” Hiccup argued, he sneezed, “I'm just cold.” Astrid arched an eyebrow, “oh really?” She asked and she put her hand on Hiccups forehead Hiccup jerked away “Astrid! Your hands are like ice!” She smirked “no, it's just that your so hot it feels that way.” Hiccup gave her a sly grin “you think I'm hot?” He asked.

Astrid facepalmed when she realized her mistake. “I meant you have a high fever Hiccup, not that I think your hot!” He pouted and Astrid groaned, “not that I don't think that your hot Hiccup, your incredibly hot that's just not what I....” She stopped talking when she saw the cheeky grin on Hiccups face. She punched him hard in the shoulder “ow!” He protested.

“You wanted me to say that!” Astrid fumed. “Say what?” Hiccup asked innocently, but the mischief in his eyes gave him away. She glared at him and he playfully glared back. “Has anyone ever told you that you look cute when you get angry?” Hiccup whispered.

Astrid was taken back by that comment for a second but then she resumed her death glare. “You...you Hiccup Haddock...are beyond infuriating.” She whispered back, Hiccup leaned his head closer to hers “you know you love me.” He tried to sound charming but he failed miserably. Astrid rolled her eyes at his failed attempt, she leaned her head in closer “I do love you Hiccup.” She said successfully saying it in the way that he had failed in trying.

He leaned in closer until their noses were almost touching and he closed his eyes expecting a kiss. And he got one…

On the forehead.

He groaned and Astrid giggled, “I'm not kissing you while your sick Hiccup” she said as she got up. “Come on Astrid! Just one?” He pouted and tried his best to do sad Toothless eyes. Astrid thought he looked ridiculous. “No.” She said again, and she walked into the other room. “Why not!?” He called out. “Because then we'd have two sick dragon riders and then Snotlout would be in charge!” Astrid yelled back.

Hiccup pouted again and sat back, he didn't want to admit that she had a point. “But I get a kiss” he mumbled to himself and sniffed. After another minute Astrid came back holding a mug filled with steaming hot liquid. “Here,” she said offering it to Hiccup. He looked skeptical at first, one does not just eat anything Astrid Hofferson gives you, without making sure it won't kill you first. “It's tea you muttonhead, it will make you feel better, now drink.” Astrid demanded.

Hiccup carefully sipped his drink which didn't taste as bad as he thought, and he felt himself getting tired as the warm drink spread through his body. Astrid sat next to him and ran her fingers through his damp hair, and started making another braid. Even after she was done she kept her fingers there and gently massaged his head. Hiccups eyes grew heavy and he felt Astrid take the empty mug from his hands. 

She felt his forehead again and frowned, she left the room for a minute and came back with a bucket filled with water and a rag. He was so tired he didn't even protest when she pulled his head onto her lap and pressed the wet rag to his head trying to break the fever. He didn't realize how tired he was up until that point, and when he realized it he found it nearly impossible to keep his eyes open. He loosely put his fingers through Astrids free hand and gently gave it a kiss and then held it to his chest. She looked down at him and smiled, but he was already asleep.

 

When he woke up Astrid was gone, replaced by a pillow. And the fire had gone out but was still glowing red with the embers. He sat up and saw sunlight streaming through the window. He slowly got up and stretched, he had a headache and a sore throat, he wished that he had more of that tea that Astrid gave him last night. But he felt much better than he had, his fever had broken sometime last night, thanks to Astrid.

He looked around the room, and chuckled softly when he saw Astrid sound Asleep sitting in a chair with her head on the table. Hiccup looked around the room and saw that his once messy hut was now clean and organized. She must have done it last night Hiccup guessed. Who knows how long she was up?

He placed a small kiss on her hair, and wrapped his blanket around her, she mumbled and began to wake up. Hiccup got an idea, and placed his face close to hers. She slowly opened her eyes…

And almost had a heart attack when she saw Hiccups face so close to hers. She jerked back and tipped over her chair, Hiccup caught her around her waist and pulled her close to him. Astrid looked very surprised. “Hiccup! what in Thors name are yo-HMM!?” Astrid was cut off by Hiccups lips against hers. At first she was frozen but she slowly melted into it. 

Soon enough they broke the kiss and they touched their noses together. Hiccup pulled on the edges of the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck, “well...good morning to you to Hiccup.” She grinned, “what was that for?” Hiccup shrugged, “just for being you...and being an amazing girlfriend..and also because you denied me a kiss last night.” He admitted.

Astrid's eyes widened, “Odin's beard! I forgot you're sick!” She said pushing away from Hiccup. He held her tight and planted one more quick kiss on her lips before he let her go and darted out of the room. before he could get very far he was caught up in a coughing fit and had to lean against the wall to keep himself upright. Astrid rushed over and put her arm under his shoulder and around his waist and led him over to a seat. 

after he was finished, he put his head in his hands and moaned. "oh the gods must hate me." he said in a raspy voice. Astrid chuckled and lookeda t her boyfriend with concern, "wait here ill go and make some more of that tea. Hiccup nodded and Astrid got up and started to make the drink, he watched her silently as she moved around the small dining space with a grace that only she had. she came back and giggled at his goofy face that was lost in a daydream, he looked at her and winked. "goofball." she said smiling, she handed him the mug and he took it gratefully and started to drink, he sighed as it soothed his throat. "thank you milady," he said.

she stood behind him and put the blanket around his shoulders, and then kissed the top of his head. "always." she whispered. Hiccup leaned back and nuzzled his nose against hers, he started to pull away but he was happily surprised by the sudden feeling of her lips on his. it was a quick kiss but it left him smiling like a dork. "what was that for?" he asked. "i thought that you didnt want to kiss me because i am sick" he said quoting her from earlier. she shrugged, "i honestly dont care," he smiled and leaned in for another kiss but she held a finger to his lips and pushed him back with a pout on his face. "but i am still not keen on you getting me sick dragon boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think!
> 
> thanks for all the sweet comments!
> 
> leave your request in the comments!
> 
> thanks y'all!


	4. King of Dragons part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just my take on the battle of the last episode

Astrid's eyes widened as she saw the singetail and its dragon hunter rider come after her again. She didn't have her axe anymore, and they were coming to fast for Stormfly to maneuver out of the way. She knew she would get hit, she moved herself in front of Stormfly to protect her against the blast. 

When it came Astrid was hit so hard she was knocked off of Stormfly and started plummeting into the sea below, Stormfly saw her rider fall and began to dive after her, but all of a sudden she was blocked by a massive wave of dragons of all sizes and shapes, she squawked in protest, and watched as her rider fell into the ocean. “Where did all these dragons come from!?” Heather asked amazed, “it must have been the king of dragons!” Fishlegs said excitedly, “a call to aid! All available dragons!” By the time stormfly got down she couldn't see any sign of her rider and she began to search frantically, but to no avail. There were to many sea dragons blocking her view. 

Astrid felt the blast hit her square in the chest, she felt her ribs crack under the force of it alone, and she was blasted from off of Stormfly. She could barely keep her eyes open as she fell through the air, but she knew she would die if she gave in. She hit the water and the frigid cold seemed to wake her back up again. She tried to swim back to the surface but her arm was to painful to move, she realized she must have broken that as well. She struggled to move and she felt herself sink deeper and deeper. She saw blood from the blast wound rise up, the sting of it hurt worse with all the salt in the water.

Suddenly the whole ocean seemed to come alive, sea dragons flooded the waters around her. She was running out of air, the edges of her vision were going black, she heard a small chirp and turned to see a tiny sea dragon looking at her with concern. It didn't look like any sea dragon she had ever seen before. It chirped again and then swam over to astrid and did the last thing she expected it would do.

It kissed her.

No...it wasn't kissing her...it was breathing for her. The sea dragon was blowing little bursts of air into her mouth, she gratefully sucked the new air in, the little dragon kept breathing for her, but she could tell that it was no use, she was still sinking and she could feel her ears pop under the pressure, she would still die anyways. 

She gave the little dragon a pat on his head and then shook her own trying to tell him to just leave her. The dragon looked at her sadly gave one last chirp, and swam off. Astrid tried swimming up one last time, but all that did was drain her of any strength that she had left.  
So this was it for her. No one would know what happened to her, Hiccup would never know. Oh Thor, Hiccup. 

She promised him that she would be safe, she promised him that they would get through this together. She silently appolagised, she thought about the kiss that they had shared before they parted ways for the battle. By far it was one of the best ones, she smiled sadly at the memory, “and the last one…” she thought. 

She just hoped that he would move on, she hoped that he would find another girl and be happy. Odin knows he deserved it. She hoped Stormfly would find a new rider, so that she wouldn't be lonely. 

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a huge shadow blocking out the light from the sun above the waves. Then she felt herself slip into the darkness.

 

Hiccup and toothless came out of the cave holding the king of dragons egg. The other riders landed in front of him, Fishlegs started geeking out over the egg, but something didn't feel right to Hiccup. “Did you guys take care of Krogan?” He asked, “no...we thought you had him.” Snotlout explained. Hiccup looked over everyone, and he frowned “um guys, where is Astrid?” 

Everyone looked around confused. “Uh she was fighting with us a second ago” Tuffnut commented. “yeah she was right with us.” Ruffnut added. Everyone glanced around at each other and Hiccup saw that no one knew where she was. Fear set into his gut, as he thought about the worst. He pushed those thoughts aside and handed the egg to Fishlegs. “Keep it safe! I'm going to go look for her!” He ordered as he flew off on Toothless. 

He scanned the battle area, there were hunter ships that were on fire, some lingering dragons that were resting their wings, but no sign of Astrid. Suddenly he heard a familiar squawk behind him and turned expecting to see astrid and Stormfly, but his relief turned to fear once again when he saw a very frantic looking stormfly and no Astrid. He also noticed something else, stormfly’s saddle was burnt black, and there was blood smeared across her scales. Hiccup almost had a heart attack, 

Where was Astrid?

 

Everyone was still looking for her when the sun began to set. Hiccup, Toothless and Stormfly were diving in the water over and over again looking for her, but they came up empty handed. Hiccup knew she must have fallen into the water with the way that Stormfly was acting, but that thought just made his heart sink lower. There was no way she could still be alive after this long of being under water, he knew that she could be...could be...he shook his head. he couldn't even think about that word. 

He blinked back tears and he kept looking, he was so focused on finding Astrid that he didn't notice Atali until she flew right in front of him. “Hiccup! Please come down! We need to talk!” She pleaded with him. He shook his head “no! I need to find her!” He choked on his words, “please...I need to find her…” she looked at him sadly. “We believe Snotlout has found something, he's down on the beach.” She said gently.

Hiccup quickly flew down to the beach and landed in front of everyone, he had a tiny bit of hope that whatever they had found would help them find Astrid. But the look on their faces was grim and sad, Snotlout was holding something behind his back, he slowly held it out, and Hiccup gasped.

It was the handle to Astrids battle axe, the axe itself was gone and the tip of the handle was singed black. Hiccup slowly grasped it and sank to his knees. “No...nononono…” Hiccup choked out. “No...please Thor no...please…” he couldn't stop the tears this time, they flowed down his face and soaked into the sand. He hunched over hoping that would stop the pain he felt in his chest. But it didn't go away, it felt like someone had ripped his heart out and threw it into the ocean where it sank lower and lower.

He began to shake as his body was racked with sobs, Stormfly landed next to him and squawked sadly then laid down in the sand, and closed her eyes in mourning for her rider. Toothless warbled and let out a sad coo, and gently folded his wing over Hiccup’s shaking body. Hiccup cried into his dragons side still holding the broken axe handle to his chest. 

This was all his fault! He was always the one to cover her in battle. He should have stayed and made sure that she was safe. Or he should have let her come with him to find the king of dragons. But he didn't, he let her fly to her death. He remembered the promise that she made him right before that she would be fine, that they would get through this together. He remembered the kiss that they had shared right before they parted ways. The feeling of her against him, the way that her eyes were shining when they pulled apart. How much trust she had in them. She had trusted him, and he had let her down. Thinking about this only made him sob even harder than before.

Hiccup clenched his fist together as his thoughts turned to Krogan and Yohan. Mostly Krogan, Yohan had gotten what he deserved, but Krogan had escaped, again. He threatened the peace between the dragons and the Vikings and he got away without punishment! While Astrid was fighting for good! And she...she…

Hiccup let out a devastating scream, of pain and anger. Toothless wrapped his wing closer around his rider. Hiccup pounded his fist into the ground, he hissed when he felt his hand cut open on a shard of metal poking out of the sand, he didn't even bother to wipe the blood away, he just started sobbing again, and quietly mumbled her name to himself over and over again.

Everyone watched the sad scene in front of them, they all had tears in their eyes and silently flowing down their faces. They all bowed their heads, in respect for the fierce and fallen warrior. They put their heads up when they heard a chirping sound. It came from the water and they all watched as a tiny sea dragon scuttled across the sand, no one recognised what species it was. But scurried right over to toothless, chirped once, and then scuttled under his wing. 

It tore the axe handle from Hiccups grip and then shot out from under the wing. “No! Hey! Give that back!” Hiccup yelled frantically as he chased the dragon back into the ocean. Toothless knew it wanted Hiccup to follow him, so he picked up his one legged rider and flew dove after the tiny beast.

Hiccup barely had time to take a breath before he was plunged into the water. They shot through the water following the chirping sea dragon, finally, when Hiccup thought he would run out of air. They came upwards into a sea cave, and Hiccup gasped for air. He pulled himself onto the cave floor, he saw the little sea dragon drop the axe handle, and scurry away, chirping for them to follow. Hiccup slowly got up, and picked up the handle, he sadly turned to get back into his dragon but Toothless nudged him forward, Hiccup looked up to the back of the cave and his eyes widened.

There was a huge scauldron curled up in the middle of the cave. The scauldron picked up its head and warbled gently to Toothless. The tiny chirper emerged from the middle of the space the larger dragon was curled up around and chirped again. The scauldron unwrapped itself and Hiccup gasped when he saw what was in the middle. More like who was in the middle.

Astrid.

Hiccup dropped the axe handle and rushed over to her side. She was unconscious, but she was breathing, and thanks to the scauldrons heated stomach, she was dry. However Hiccup could tell that her breathing was shallow, and he could see the shimmer if blood on her tunic, and her left arm was bent at a weird angle. He gently picked her up and held her close to his chest. He started crying again, but in relief that he had found her, and that she was alive!

“Oh Thor thank you!” Hiccup said. He turned to the scauldron and the tiny chirper. “Thank you!” He said again “you saved her….you saved my Astrid.” The tiny dragon nuzzled Astrids hand, and then with one last chirp scuttled back into the ocean. 

Astrid moaned, and opened her eyes, and Hiccup looked down and gently stroked her cheek. “Hiccup?” she said in a raspy voice. “Hey...yes its me milady...your safe don't worry…” he said gently. She nodded and then grimaced again “Hiccup...I feel like a dead Yak….and….I'm just so tired…” She said with a yawned, her eyebrows knitted in concern when she saw the cut on Hiccups hand, “are you okay?” She asked. Looking at Hiccup through half closed eyes. 

Hiccup felt more tears roll down his face. He nuzzled her nose and sighed “yes, I'm fine, I found you." he placed a gentle kiss on her head and was surprised to feel that she had a fever.

Astrid wiped his tears away with her good hand. “you can't get rid of me that easily Hiccup Haddock, like it or not your stuck with me for a while longer.” She whispered. She smiled at him and closed her eyes, leaning her face against his chest. “We won right?” She asked. Hiccup nodded “yes, we won.” He said. 

Astrid was suddenly caught up in a coughing fit and gasped as she tried to breathe, Hiccup held her against his chest while she jerked with the coughs, when they ended she gave a small whimper and shut her eyes tight against the pain, Hiccup felt his heart break as he watched her, He needed to get her back to berk so Gothi could help heal her, or at the very least Fishlegs. He picked her up bridal style as softly as he could. 

She moaned in pain but didn't protest. She kept her head leaned against his chest. Hiccup looked at the Scauldron, “is there another way out other than the ocean?” The Scauldron growled something to toothless, and the night fury walked to the back of the cave, and motioned for Hiccup to get on. He did while still holding Astrid against him. Suddenly toothless shot upwards into a tunnel that Hiccup hadn't seen before. Toothless gently flew into the night air with Hiccups help, the sun had long set, and Hiccup could see the fire that everyone else had started on the beach.

Everyone looked up from their place as Hiccup landed, with sad tear stained eyes. But their eyes widened when they saw Astrid in Hiccups arms. “She's alive.” Hiccup said. And they all started cheering in relief. “But she's resting!” Hiccup shushed them. They all quieted down but their smiles stayed. “Fishlegs, she needs some medical attention.” Hiccup said. Fishlegs nodded and ran to meatlug to get his medical kit. 

Hiccup set Astrid down next to the fire on a blanket. Fishlegs came over and began working. when he was done he told Hiccup her injuries. “Several broken ribs, shattered elbow, and a nasty gash on her side, high fever and major conclusion, it's pretty bad, but nothing she can't recover from. I gave her some pain killers and some medicine that should help her sleep and get through the night.” He said. Hiccup sighed in relief “thank you Fishlegs” the large viking nodded. “I did what I could, but we might want to get her back to Gothi, just in case.” Hiccup nodded, “we leave tomorrow for Berk. But for now we all need some rest.”

Everyone nodded got onto their dragons, Hiccup picked Astrid up again and carefully got on Toothless, they took off in the direction of the Berserker village. Dagur and Heather said that they all could stay on the island for as long as they needed, and they were welcome to sleep in the great hall, with everyone else that had lost their home in the battle. Astrid was still sound asleep when they got to the great hall.

Hiccup set Astrid down in a makeshift cot in the great hall. Then he sat next to her, he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “I love you Astrid.” He whispered, then he closed his eyes. And put his head down on the side of the bed, And drifted off to sleep next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think!
> 
> it actually hurt to write this...
> 
> let me know if you have any requests!
> 
> thanks y'all!


	5. worn to the bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup finds out that he isnt his father and that he cant do things all on his own.
> 
> set after HTTYD 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy guacamole!
> 
> I am so so so sorry that i have not updated this sooner!   
> literally everything has been happening and i have never had the time to post this!   
> but i am on break now so i promise that i will be better at updating!
> 
> thank you to everyone that has waited for this i am so sorry that you had to wait!
> 
> this is a chapter that i got as a request from LadyRazorWolf 
> 
> thanks for the idea and i hope you like it!

Rebuilding Berk was proving a lot more difficult than everyone thought. It was almost a year after the attack of Drago, and his Alpha Bewilderbeast. The ice left behind was very difficult to get rid of, even with the added power of dragon fire, it melted agonizingly slowly. 

Everyone was still healing from the shock of the loss of their loved ones and their chief. Hiccup had come to terms with being chief, but he still felt like he could do better. Everyone thought that he was doing great considering the circumstances, and they all had faith that he would get better with time.

And no one had more faith in the new chief than his wife Astrid. They had been married a few months prior and they were living in the chiefs house. Valka, Hiccup's mother was also living with them until she was able to find a place of her own.

But despite her faith in Hiccup, Astrid was worried that he was going to run himself into the ground. He was working himself to hard, and he wouldn't let anyone help him. 

“If my dad could do it alone then I can to! I don't want to trouble anyone…” 

Those were Hiccups very words that he had said to Astrid when she had tried to help him. Astrid tried to talk some sense into him, she tried daily, but her words seemed to fall on deaf ears. The constant rejection, and having to watch her husband wear himself down to the bone was slowly getting to her.

She tried to help in anyway that she could, but she could tell that her efforts did little to help him. She sighed as she walked into their house with a heavier heart than she had ever felt. Valka was sitting at the dining table, with Gobber going over some new ways to help the dragons with their dental hygiene. 

They both looked up and greeted Astrid as she walked into the room, but their smiles faded when they saw the sad look on her face. “Where's Hiccup?” Valka asked. Astrid sighed, “well the last time I saw him was this morning, it seems everywhere I go I just miss him by a minute.” She sat on a chair and put her head down, defeated. 

Valka brought her a cup with water. Astrid took it and thanked her and then drank the whole thing. She set the cup down and then began to rant “I mean it's not like I don't think he's doing a good job! I think he's doing the best that he can, but of he continues to be like this then he eventually is going to collapse from exhaustion! I only see him in the morning and evenings and then he's too tired to even talk to me! I've tried to help him but he always pushes me away, saying things like “if my dad could do it alone then so can I!” “I don't want to be a bother to ask anyone to help” “I don't need help.” She said in her best Hiccup voice.

She huffed and clenched her fists, “I just want to help him but he doesn't listen! He treats me like I'm some fragile girl who can't help her husband with work! I just want to help him! He's going to go crazy if someone doesn't help him!” She took a shaky breath and sat back down again on the verge of tears. “Why doesn't he want me to help him?” She asked barely above a whisper. “I'm his wife! It's my job to help him” she wiped a single tear away from her face and then went stone faced, Embarrassed from crying in front of people.

“Anyways, I...I think I'm going to go to bed.” Astrid said and she excused herself before valka and Gobber could say anything. After she was out of sight, they both looked at each other with concern. Gobber sighed and stood up, “like father like son” he mumbled, valka nodded “i'll talk to him” she said. Gobber nodded and then left.

As he was leaving he ran into Hiccup and Toothless. Both looking like they were going to pass out, Gobber gave him a pat on the shoulder “good luck boyo” he said. Hiccup watched confused as the large Viking hobbled down the path. He brushed it off and then walked up to his house, he pushed the door open…

Aaand

He was in trouble.

Valka stood in front of him with her arms crossed and her face emotionless. He was jealous as he watched toothless get past her with ease, he guessed that he would have no such luck. 

“Hiccup.” She said

“Mom” he said back.

When he got no response he tried moving around her. He yawned and made a really big stretch, “well...it's been good talking with you...um...I've had a long day so...I think i'll just go...to bed” he said as he tried to get to the stairs.

Valka stuck her long arm out to the side and clotheslined Hiccup as he tried to get past. He sighed, he Definitely wasn't getting out of this one. “Look mom, whatever it is...could it wait until morning? And I have no idea what I did wrong.” he admitted. She raised an eyebrow and pointed to a chair. Sighing again, he sat down. 

She got him a glass of water, then she got one for herself and sat down, after a moment of silence she spoke. “When your father became chief, he thought that he could do things just fine on his own...he ran around the village all day, and I barely even saw him. He tried to make sure that he got everything done perfectly, and do you know what happened Hiccup?” “What?” He asked.

“He worked himself so hard he got sick for a week!” She said. “He found out the hard way that no matter how hard he tried, he could not do it alone. He thought that he would bother people if he asked them for help, but he could not have been more wrong, once he asked people to help him things became much easier. And no one was more happy to help him than me. His wife.” 

“It broke my heart to watch him work so hard, but he was as stubborn as a mule and he wouldn't let me help. And you know what? That hurt worse than any battle scar. I was his wife, and I felt like I was useless to him, he wouldn't let me help him, and he was treating me more like a delicate flower than someone who could kill an enemy with a spear from long distance.” 

She looked at Hiccup and she could see the guilt on his face. She continued “I was about to throw a spear in HIS face!” She chuckled. “But as soon as he was able to accept that he needed my help...we were able to work as a team, and running the village became half as much work.” She looked him in the eye, “Astrid is hurting Hiccup, she feels useless because you keep pushing her away, it's eating away at her, it hurts her to see you do this to yourself, she has pleaded with you to let her help but you don't listen. 

The more that you do this to yourself the more your just hurting her, she's your wife. Not some delicate flower. And you know that! She wants to help you Hiccup...and from the words of your mother. Who has gone through the same thing...let her help before you hurt anyone else.” She finished. 

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair, “Oh Thor, I had no idea…I've been so busy” Valka glared at him “if your to busy to see that your hurting your wife then you need to get your priorities set straight!” She said. “Now you better go and make things right with Astrid before you do anything to make it worse.”

He nodded and stood up, he gave his mother a kiss, and then rushed upstairs. He stopped for a moment outside the door, he thought of what he was going to say, and how Astrids reaction would be, he groaned when he realized that most of the scenarios ended with Astrids battle axe. He cautiously opened the door.

“Astrid?” He said looking around, he frowned and started to panic a little bit when he didn't see her. He feared that maybe he already was to late, but his fear turned to relief when he heard a clunk out the window, then another, followed by Astrid talking to herself as she threw the pebbles off the roof. 

He stuck his head out the window and looked upwards….”Astrid?”

Only to get a pebble thrown into his eye…

“OW!” he said rubbing his eye.  
“Oops” he heard her mutter. 

“No no” he said rubbing his eye, “I kind of deserve that.” He said, he reached up and grabbed the ledge of the roof and pulled himself up, he sat next to Astrid, who had her knees pulled up to her chest and her head was resting on her knees. She looked straight ahead.

Hiccup started to say something but he stopped when he saw the tear streaks on her cheeks. He cringed. “Mom was right” he thought. He gently put his hand under her chin and raised her head so she would look at him. They made eye contact for only a second before she looked down again. Hiccups heart ached. 

“Hey…” he whispered, he put his hands around her face and gently pulled her towards him, she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso, and he folded his arms around her waist and put his head in the curve of her neck.

He pulled her closer, and he finally found the courage to speak. “I...uh...I talked to my mother” he said. Astrid pulled away, “oh you did? Well at least you're talking to someone” she said deadpan.

Hiccup cringed again. “Yeah, she told me a story about how my dad tried to do everything by himself...it didn't end well…” He said rubbing the back of his neck. “Look Astrid, I have made a huge mistake, I thought that I was saving you the trouble but I was too blind to see that I was actually hurting you. I was stupid, and I was a jerk.” Astrid raised her eyebrow. “And?” She she asked. “Anand...an idiot.” he admitted

“And?”

“And...a mutton head?” he asked.

She smiled. “The muttoniest head of all!” 

He laughed and engulfed her in a hug, he was so relieved. He leaned down and smacked his lips to hers. She kissed him back, but she broke the kiss after a second. “So...does that mean that you will let me help you now?” She asked. “That you will let EVERYONE help you?”

Hiccup nodded. And placed his hand over his heart and then took her hand in his free one. “Astrid Haddock. From now on. I promise you that I will never take you or anyone else for granted ever again, and it would make me so happy if you would help me chief the people of Berk, not as my people, but as our people. And I promise you that I will NEVER repeat this mistake as long as I live. I love you Astrid Haddock, with everything that I have, you are the best thing about me and I would be lost without you... so...will you help me?” he finished.

Astrid punched him in the arm.

“OW! what was that for!?!? I thought I was being romantic!” He said rubbing his shoulder.

“That is for not asking me sooner!” She said

“I know and I'm so sorr-!?” Hiccup started.  
But he was cut off by Astrid pressing her lips to his, he melted into it. She pulled away and giggled at his face that was still kissing. He broke out of his trance and she placed her hand on his chest, 

“And that….is because I would love to help you.” She said, and hugged him again, And he hugged her back.

"I love you Astrid." he said

"I love you to Hiccup, and dont you EVER forget it!" she said back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! there ya go! 
> 
> let me know what you think!   
> i hope yall liked it! 
> 
> i am still open to requests and ideas! 
> 
> i love yall!


	6. Modern: Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrids niece comes for a little visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i am so so so so sorry that i have not updated in so long!   
> life got the better of me...
> 
> but i have this chapter because of a request from TheIceDemon.
> 
> sorry this took so long to get up but thanks for the request!

“She should just go right to sleep after you give her the bottle, and just be aware that she is learning to climb onto stuff so just watch her...but other than that she shouldn't be too much trouble, we will come to pick her up around 10 o’clock.” 

Astrid nodded and bounced the giggling baby on her lap, and looked at her sister-in-law. “She'll be fine Marnie, now you two go and have fun on your anniversary date!” her brother walked and gave Astrid a kiss on the head, “thanks sis, I owe ya!” Marine gave the baby a kiss, “you be good Molli, I love you!” 

Astrid waved them goodbye, and waves her little nieces hand to. When they were out of sight Astrid went back into her small flat that she lived in alone, and set the baby on the carpet and sat next to her. 

She covered her eyes with her hands, “where's the baby?” She cooed. She popped her face out, “there's the baby!” Astrid smiled when Molli erupted into a fit of giggles. Her laugh was so contagious! Astrid couldn't help but laugh right along with her.

They played peek-a-boo in between laughing fits. But suddenly Astrid stopped laughing, but the laughing didn't stop. She whipped around and stood up ready to face whoever was in her house. But she stopped and relaxed when she saw that it was only Hiccup. 

“Geez Hiccup! You crazy person! I thought you were some psychopathic murderer!...are you videoing me!?!? Turn that stupid phone off before I murder you!” 

This only seemed to make Hiccup laugh even more, “hey your the one who gave me the key to your flat!, who's your little friend?” He asked ducking past her, and kneeling on the floor next to the baby. 

Astrid joined him and picked the baby up so she was standing on her lap. “This is Molli, she's my niece. I'm watching her for a few hours while her parents have an anniversary date.” 

Hiccup nodded, “well... I was just stopping by to see if you wanted to go to see a movie, but I can see that that's not happening anytime soon.”

Astrid winced as Molli pulled a chunk of her hair. “Nope, sorry Hic...ow! Ok baby, let go…” Hiccup watched as Astrid gently untangled the baby's hand from her hair, and give her one of her stuffed animals instead. 

“What is that?” Hiccup asked pointing to the stuffed animal that Molli was happily biting. “Oh that's toothless, he's a dragon.” Astrid said grinning. “We all get a dragon when we are born...it a weird family tradition...I got a blue one with spikes. Her name is Stormfly” 

Hiccup nodded, “cute. The best tradition that the Haddock family has is hunting, and I don't like that very much.” He said with a frown.

Astrid was about to say something but they were both caught by surprise when they heard a high pitched screech. They both wheeled their heads around to look at the baby…

Molli had used the couch to stand up and was happily screeching and waving her little dragon around. Astrid laughed and scooped her up in her arms and stood up.

“You silly silly baby! Are you being silly?! Yes you are! Yes you are!” She cooed. Molli smiled up at her but then started to squirm around. 

“Why don't we get you your bottle?” Astrid said and bopped her on the nose. Molli let out another screech of delight. 

Hiccup covered his ears. “Sheesh! She's got a voice and she's not afraid to use it!” Astrid laughed. “That's because she's a Hofferson.” 

“Here can you hold her for a minute while I get her bottle?” Astrid asked holding molli out to Hiccup.

“Oh. Yeah sure!” He said and took the baby. “Don't drop her.” Astrid warned. Hiccup scoffed, “I'm not gonna drop her!” Astrid turned away and Hiccup stuck his tongue out at her which made Molli laugh.

Hiccup looked down at the smiling baby in his arms, and his heart skipped a beat. Molli had the same crazy blonde hair as Astrid, but she had clear green eyes that Hiccup guessed came from her mom. He also noticed that she had the Hofferson death grip as he tried to pull her hand off of his nose. 

He couldn't help but think that Molli looked so much like Astrid and himself…

“I wouldn't mind my kid looking like this…”   
He thought.

He suddenly blushed at that thought and looked at Astrid who was still turned away as she mixed the bottle. 

She finished and came back over to Hiccup holding her arms out for the baby. Hiccup pouted and turned away. “Can I feed her?” He asked. Astrid looked at him confused for a moment, but then shrugged and handed him the bottle. 

Hiccup walked over to the couch and began feeding Molli who instantly grabbed the bottle. Astrid watched the two of them with a small smile. 

“Aww does Hiccup have a soft spot for babies?” She teased. He stuck his tongue out at her. She grinned and bagan to clean up the baby toys. Hiccup saw her pick up the small black dragon…

“Huh…” he mumbled

“What?” Astrid asked looking at him.

He shrugged. “I wouldn't mind having a dragon.” 

Astrid laughed. “Well you'd have to settle with a dog...or a cat…”

“Hmm...I do like dogs...and cats...ill get both.” 

Astrid chuckled and sat next to him on the couch. “Hold her head up a little higher.” She said. Hiccup shifted his arm to do so. Then without even thinking He said, “you'd make a great mom someday.” 

He froze. Blushing red at what he had just said. But to his surprise Astrid Judy shrugged it off. “You'd make a great dad.” She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then put her head on his shoulder.

Hiccup smiled and nuzzled her hair with his nose. Molli finished her bottle and hiccup watched as her eyes drifted shut…

Hiccup stayed completely still not wanting to wake her up. A sigh from his shoulder told him that Astrid had fallen asleep as well.

He sighed as well not wanting to wake both of them…

And that is how Molli’s parents came to find them...two girls sleeping on top of Hiccup who could no longer feel his arms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are still open! 
> 
> i hope yall liked it! 
> 
> dont be afraid to give me your ideas!


	7. rarest creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have gotten multiple requests to do a modern AU so if you are one of those people thanks for the request!

“If you would all follow me this way please!” Hiccup said loudly and motioned for the people that he was giving the tour of the Berk Wildlife care center to and beckoned them to follow him. 

“This is where we keep the animals that can no longer make it out in the wild on their own, we let them live here in safety so that they don't have to worry about the dangers of the wild.” He explained.

“Are their any questions about anything before we get started?” He asked.

A little boy raised his hand and Hiccup pointed at him nodding for him to continue. 

“Is your name really Hiccup?” He asked looking at the name tag that Hiccup had pinned on his shirt.

Hiccup sighed and gave a small smile. “Yes...yes it is...special isn't it?” He said and smiled at the boy. A few other people in the group laughed.

No one else had questions. So hiccup lead them to the first exhibit. 

The bears. 

“This is Meatlug” Hiccup said as the group crowded around the glass. The quarter ton grizzly bear came up to the glass and pressed her nose against it. Her warm breath leaving marks on the glass.

“She may look soft and sweet, and she usually is...but she can still tear your arm right off.” Hiccup said. Suddenly they heard a whistling noise and they looked over to see a large blonde caretaker holding a huge box that stank like no other.

“Aw Fishlegs! What is that smell!?” Hiccup asked. Fishlegs scoffed, “its Alaskan salmon, I only get the best for my little princess!” he argued and then disappeared through a door.

The group watched as he entered the bear Pen and set the box down. He opened it and then hand feed the grizzly the raw fish. Then scratched behind her ears. 

Hiccup rolled his eyes, “Alright...well let's move on then shall we?” He asked and motioned people to follow him. 

He lead them to the reptile room, right as he opened the door he was granted with the familiar arguing with the twins...

“You said you took barf!” 

“No I took belch!” 

“Then where the Yaknog is barf!?” 

“I don't know! Where do boa constrictors like to live?” 

Hiccup shut the door immediately. 

“Moving on!”

He led them to the lion pen.

“Snotlout...what are you doing?” Hiccup asked the brutish boy, who was in the lion pen with a large golden lion with a deep red mane. And was trying to sneak up on it. 

“none of your business Hiccup!” He said rudely. And turned to face him. 

As soon as his back was turned the large lion moved towards him crouching low. Hiccup saw this and warned Snotlout. 

“No don't turn your back on big cats!” He called. Snotlout turned around just in time but he still had to scramble out of the pen, and the lion did get the satisfaction of ripping a hole through the back of his pants. 

Snotlout screamed and scrambled out of the pen. “Stupid lion! Im just trying to pet you!” Snotlout yelled. But the lion just gave a low growl and looked like it was smiling at Snotlout.

Hiccup laughed and waited as the group took pictures and Snotlout rubbed his butt in pain.

The next enclosure was his favorite.

The blank Panthers

Well...one black panther, and the other was an albino panther. Both had been rescued just weeks apart from each other. The large black male was caught in a hunter's trap and had lost the use of his back left leg, the albino female was there because she couldn't blend in with the woods well enough to hunt. 

Hiccup told the group to wait for a moment. Then he slipped into the panther enclosure. Right away the big black one hobbled right over to him and began purring. Hiccup laughed. “Hey bud!” 

The albino female watched them from the large tree in the middle of the enclosure. Hiccup took the black panther over to the class where everyone could see it. 

He gave the panther a bunch of signs with his hands and it proceeded to do a bunch of tricks. The crowd watched in fascination at how this huge panther acted more like a house cat and a trained dog than a vicious beast. 

When they were all finished Hiccup lead them to the wolves den next.

The female alpha Stormfly had just had a litter of pups and they were running around and playing with each other as the older wolves watched in the shade of the trees. 

Hiccup smiled when he saw his girlfriend Astrid in the pen with the wolves, leaning against a tree reading a book like it was the most normal thing. 

Hiccup raised his voice so she could hear. “And there ladies and gentlemen! Is the rarest creature of all.” He said and pointed to Astrid, the group ‘awwwed' and even astrid looked up from her book she was reading. She saw hiccup and smiled.

She closed the book and walked over to the glass followed by three of the pups. Astrid got down on her hands and knees and growled at the crowd. The kids in the group all laughed. 

The pups began to jump all over her, they tugged at her hair and they jumped on her back. Astrid sighed and looked at Hiccup. “They think I am their mom.” She said smiling. 

Hiccup laughed and Astrid stood up. She reached down and scooped up one of the wolf pups in her arms. And carefully made it out of the enclosure. The group ran to her and everyone got a turn petting the wolf pup. 

It was time to stop when Stormfly sat next to the glass and howled. She gave astrid a look like “alright. Give me my child back.” Astrid smiled and slipped back into the enclosure. As soon as she was in, the pup ran away and Stormfly came up to astrid. 

Astrid knelt down to pet her and gave her a treat from her pocket. Hiccup watched her for a moment longer, and then waved goodbye and led the group away….

When the whole tour was over and everyone had almost gone home. Hiccup went through the exhibits one last time to double check everything.

Meatlug was peacefully sleeping, and snoring. The reptile room had all the snakes accounted for. (Hiccup triple checked that one)

The lion was finishing up his dinner, and looked at Hiccup lazily as he went by. 

The panthers had found a branch to sleep on, and their tails were intertwined together. 

Hiccup smiled and made his way to the wolf den. He was surprised to see that Astrid was still there. She was asleep and was covered in little wolf pups. Who were all snoozing in the shade. 

Hiccup chuckled and went into the enclosure. He carefully removed the pups from off of Astrid with only a little difficulty, but they all managed to settle down again and continue their nap. Hiccup gently shook Astrid and she woke up with a start. 

“What the-?” Hiccup shushed her, and pointed to the sleeping pups. Astrid nodded and pushed herself up. Stormfly let out a friendly growl. Astrid kissed the top of her head. “They are all yours now girl.” Astrid smiled as she walked away. 

Hiccup held the door open and they both stepped out. Hiccup locked the door and then the two of them walked away, hand in hand.

They walked to Astrids truck but before she could climb in hiccup snaked his hands around her waist. Astrid sighed and leaned her head back. “Hiccup...I have to go home.” 

Hiccup pouted and turned around and gave him a kiss on the forehead and a pat on the head. “Don't be such a grumpy gills...you'll see me tomorrow!” She said smiling.

Hiccup sighed. “I might be dead by then...I slowly die when I'm not with you.”

Astrid rolled her eyes. “That was cheesy...and you are a dork.” She smiled.

Hiccup smiled and leaned in closer so that their noses were touching. “But I'm your dork right?” He asked.

Astrid laughed. “Sure.” 

Hiccup did a victory fist pump in the air and then leaned down and kissed her. Astrid smiled and deepened the kiss. The two of them stayed like that for a while. Lost in the other. 

Astrid finally pulled apart and she booped Hiccup on the nose. “Alright now I really have to go” she said. Hiccup kissed her cheek and then Astrid climbed into her truck. 

She rolled the window down and gave Hiccup one last quick kiss. “I love you.” She said. “I love you too.” Hiccup responded. 

Astrid pulled out of the parking lot, Hiccup watched and waved until she was fully out of sight. Then he smiled at how lovestruck he was. He walked over to his motorcycle and started the engine. 

It sounded like a dragon growling.

He turned on the headlights and put on his helmet. Then he took off down the road in the opposite direction of Astrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it wasnt as Hiccstridy as i wanted it to be but it is definitely there...
> 
> request box is still open!
> 
> thanks for all the wonderful comments! you guys are the best!


	8. modern: Police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern AU where Hiccup and Astrid are Police officers 
> 
> hope you like it!

“I'm going to kill you, then go bring you back from the dead, and then I'm going to kill you again!” 

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his girlfriend who was standing next to his hospital bed with her hands on her hips. 

“Hey let's just be glad that I didn't lose another leg…” he tried to be sarcastic and funny to show her that he really was fine...but he could tell that she wasn't buying it.

Astrid Hofferson took off her bullet vest and sat down in a chair and pulled it up to her boyfriend's side. “What were you thinking!? You knew that man had a bomb and you went into the building anyway! Against chiefs orders!” 

Hiccup sighed, “well...he is my dad Astrid…” 

“Dad or not! He's still the chief of police!” 

“And I'm his son...I get PERKS”

“YOU CALL ALMOST GETTING BLOWN TO PIECES A PERK!?!” 

“.....no…..”

“UGH! Why do you always have to run into danger? Why can't you just stay next to me so I don't have to worry about you!?” she knew that was wishful thinking, the life of a police officer was always dangerous.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something but he shut it after he saw tears begin to form in Astrid's eyes.

“Hey….I'm sorry.”

Astrid shook her head, “when I saw the bomb go off...I thought that was it...I thought you were taken from me...just like that.” 

Hiccups gut twisted in guilt. 

“I tried to go in after you...but your dad held me back...he sent Toothless and Stormfly in to go and find you….Stormfly came back and lead us to you...Toothless never left your side...it took stoick to get a leash around him and pull him away so that the medics could get to you without a huge black police dog laying on top of you.”

Hiccup smiled a bit at the mention of his dog, that he had saved as a pup. His dog had a missing leg, just like him.

Suddenly the door to the hospital room swung open. And Stoick burst in, being dragged by two huge police dogs. The German shepherd bounded over to Hiccup and sniffed him over before she made her way back to Astrid and sat down, her tail was thumping against the ground in relief that he was okay.

The other dog, Toothless. Straight up jumped onto the bed and plopped down next to Hiccup, whining and licking his face, his tail wagging so fast it was a black blur.

Astrid and stoick laughed as Hiccup got a face of dog slobber.

“GAH! Yeah Hi! Hi, bud! Did you miss me? I missed you too! OW! Don't step on me please!” Hiccup grimaced in pain. 

He had gotten all the civilians out of the building before the bomb went off but he didn't get himself out in time...he had managed to find a cover in the last second, but he had still gotten burned pretty badly.

Toothless stopped moving around and settled for resting his nose on Hiccup's head. 

“I was just chewing your son out for being so reckless…” Astrid said turning to the chief.

“Oh, ya did!? Good! Now he knows that I'm gonna kill him, just to bring him back, JUST TO KILL HIM AGAIN!” Stoick boomed. 

Astrid slapped her hand on her knee, “that's what I told him!” Stoick opened his mouth say something, but his radio suddenly buzzed to life. 

“We have the suspected bomber boxed in the forge warehouse. We suspect he is armed, We need all units responding.” 

Astrid and stoick looked at each other and then stood up at the same time. Hiccup looked back and forth between the two.

He reached out his hand and grabbed Astrids. She looked down at him. “You can't stop me Hiccup.” She said.

Hiccup gulped, “I know...just please be safe...both of you...this guy isn't messing around.” Astrid smiled and nodded, she gave Hiccup a quick kiss and then she and stoick quickly left the room.

Astrid whistled for Stormfly and the German shepherd was by her side in An instant. Toothless's head popped up but Stoick stopped him.

“No boy, stay here and keep him out of trouble” hiccup sighed and watched them leave his room...the last thing he saw was Astrid's golden braid disappear around the corner.

 

By the time Astrid and the chief had arrived at the scene, a large crowd had gathered. They pushed their way through it, they took positions next to their fellow officers, they had secured the perimeter around the building and all had their handguns at the ready.

“Update me on what is going on,” Stoick demanded. A stout officer with the Nickname of Gobber answered him. 

“We have him held in the warehouse, it's closed, so no hostages. We strongly suspect that he is armed, and we suspect that he isn't alone with his action.” 

“That's a lot of suspecting Gobber,” Stoick said plainly. He opened the door to a police car and grabbed the microphone.

“THIS IS THE CHIEF OF POLICE! I AM GIVING YOU ONE CHANCE TO COME OUT AND SURRENDER YOURSELF BEFORE WE COME IN!” 

The demand was met with silence, Stoick sighed and gave the signal to move forward. 

The officers got into position, Astrid was up front because she was the only one with a tracking dog. She and Stormfly led the way followed by a half dozen other officers.

They went in through a side door, that was surprisingly unlocked. They filed into a dimly lit room. 

They all turned on their flashlights to get a better visual, they were shocked when they saw a group of civilians shoved into a corner tied with a flexible steel rope and had gags over their mouths.

Astrid looked at the Chief who nodded for her to continue. She rushed forward and began helping the hostages out of their ropes. 

That was Astrid's first mistake.

Her second was holding Stormfly back when she suddenly lunged at one of the hostages.

“I'm so sorry, she's a little bit on edge it's just how she's trained.” 

The hostage shook his head, “don't worry my dear, animals never liked me.” 

The man had dark hair and light eyes, he had a scar on his neck but it looked old. He looked fine...but….something about him….

Astrid didn't like the way that he called her “my dear” either.

Still, she brushed it off and reminded herself of the task at hand, she pointed to the exit door. “Go and wait outside, we have officers waiting to help you. Is there anyone else that needs help? Do you know where the person who did this to you is?” She asked him.

To her surprise, he laughed. “So noble,” he said quietly. He looked her dead in the eyes, “Yes my dear, there are people who need help, but I am afraid that they are already too far gone.” 

Astrid gaped at him, “sir where are they?” She said with an edge in her voice, she was growing more and more uncomfortable with this man. 

He laughed again, “oh my dear...it's YOU.”

At that same moment. The lights in the warehouse flickered off and the door that was opened was suddenly closed. Leaving everyone in the darkness with only the flashlights to give any light. 

Stoick began barking orders, and Stormfly began barking at the darkness. Astrid quickly got out her flashlight and shone it in front of her. 

The man was gone, and so was the group of hostages...their ropes were untied and laying on the ground. 

She took a step back, trying to find them in the darkness, by this time she had figured that this was a trap. Her light fell upon the man, he was much farther back than she had expected.   
Stormfly ripped herself from Astrid's grip and charged at the man. Astrid broke the formation to chase after her. 

“ASTRID NO!” Stoick yelled as he watched her. 

The Man stood completely still as he watched the dog and the young woman come after him.   
Suddenly, out of nowhere, men dressed in black stood in between them and the man. About a dozen.

One of them took out a gun and pointed it at Stormfly. 

Astrid took out her own gun and fired at the man's arm, he dropped the gun and it misfired into another man's leg. 

Stormfly lunged at the nearest man and sank her teeth into his arm. The other men took out their guns and pointed them at Astrid. 

She ducked behind a nearby crate and turned to steal a quick glance at the other officers, they seemed fine enough, they had kept formation and were holding the men in black off pretty well.

Astrid wished she could say the same for herself and stormfly. The two of them we in the middle of the chaos, Astrid desperately tried not to get hit. She didn't have a great aiming point from where she was to fire at the men without hitting her fellow police officers.

Astrid quickly looked for a break in the fight to be able to get back to the group, Astrid's eyes fell on the man who she had been talking to before, he seemed to be the leader of all of this. She saw him calmly walk over to the side of the building and pull out his gun.

Astrid's eyes widened in horror when she realized that he was pointing the gun straight at stoick's chest.

Acting on impulse, Astrid raced out from behind her crate and into the middle of the fight.

“STOICK!! ON YOUR RIGHT!” Astrid called, trying to warn him.

Stoick barely had time to look in the direction before he heard a gunshot.

 

Astrid froze in terror when she heard the gunshot, she looked at stoick with wide eyes, waiting for what happens next.

But to everyone's surprise, the large man simply grunted, he seemed to be very much alive, and even quite unharmed.

Terror turned to relief when Astrid realized that stoick was wearing a bulletproof vest, strengthened by a metal found only in a nearby mountain, with the nickname of Gronckle iron.

Astrid sighed in relief to know that the bullet did nothing to hurt stoick. 

But once again, her moment of relief turned to alarm when she suddenly felt the barrel of a handgun pressed against her back.

The fact that she could feel it alarmed her even more because that meant that she didn't have her own bullet vest on, she cursed when she remembered that she had left it back in Hiccups hospital room.

“Don't move” a voice hissed behind her. 

“Not a chance!” Astrid growled back, she swung her leg back and flipped herself around and swiped the man onto the floor.

He reached his hand out and grabbed her around the leg and tripped her onto the floor. She hit her head against the hard floor and her vision blurred in and out of focus.

When she could see a little bit better she saw the man standing over her pointing his gun at her chest. 

Astrid tried to move but the world tipped sideways when she tried to lift her head. She heard the man standing above her laugh.

She closed her eyes waiting for the gunshot, but it never came.

Stormfly did.

Astrid had almost forgotten about her dog, it seemed that Stormfly had managed to take down quite a few of the men leaving them with bite marks.

The huge German Shepherd jumped at the man and tackled him to the ground. She bit his arm and held it there. 

The man howled with pain and tried to shake the dog off but Stormfly was determined not to let him go. 

“Good Girl!” Astrid smiled. She managed to get herself up off the floor, her head was still ringing and the world was still spinning.

and...

Was she back on the floor?

Wasn't she just standing up?

“Why can't I get back up?” she thought. 

She couldn't move…

What was going on!?

Her vision started to go black and she felt her eyes grow heavy….

What was going on?

….

 

Hiccup was never someone who could follow orders, even the easiest ones like “don't move from your hospital bed.” 

Oh well.

The one-legged police officer was currently rolling down the halls of the hospital on a wheelchair, with toothless by his side pulling him slowly along. 

Hiccup was quite enjoying himself, he had taken a pit stop at the kitchen and had managed to get the last bowl of cookies and cream ice cream. 

He was just wandering around one of the main halls when he heard the faint wail of a siren. 

He frowned, feeling sorry for the unlucky person who needed an ambulance. 

The siren slowly got louder and louder until it was blaring in front of the hospital. 

Hiccup rolled over to a nearby window and looked down from the second floor to see what was going on below. 

His breath caught when he saw a lot of police cars crowded into the parking lot.

They were back.

And someone was hurt.

Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat, and he grabbed onto toothless and the pair slowly made their way to the elevator. Much to slow for Hiccups racing heart.

While in the elevator Hiccup shut his eyes, “please not Astrid...please not my dad...please not anyone….please not Astrid...”

The door opened and they rolled out, they made their way down the main hallway right as the main doors opened.

Medics came rushing in, guiding a stretcher. 

Hiccup couldn't see who was on it because of the medics in the way, but he got his answer when Stoick burst in through the door barely holding back a very frantic and whining Stormfly.

The German shepherd started barking as the stretcher was wheeled farther and farther away from her.

Toothless put his tail between his legs and whined. 

Hiccup quickly looked at his dad, “dad?” Stoick looked up, just now realizing that his son was right here...and not in his room....typical.

But Stoick couldn't be angry at him now, Hiccup was looking at him, begging him to tell him what he thought was wrong. 

But Stoick simply shook his head. “Astrid.” He said quietly. “shot in the back” Stoick hated saying those words, especially to his own son, but he wasn't going to tell him a lie.

“She's still alive, unconscious...but alive….she'll fight it.”

Hiccup stopped listening, “no...nonono….”

Hiccup suddenly pushed himself up and out of his wheelchair. He collapsed onto the floor, stoick, surprised with his son's sudden movement, dropped Stormfly's leash.

The German shepherd bolted forward, toothless shot out and placed himself in front of her, Stormfly tried to get past but toothless held her back.

Stoick rushed forward to help Hiccup, he grabbed him around his chest and lifted him off the ground, holding his son against him. 

Hiccup fought against his dad and frantically tried to get out, he needed to get to Astrid, he needed to make sure that she would be okay. 

“let me go! LET ME GO!!! PLEASE!!! I NEED TO MAKE SURE SHE'S OKAY!!!”

“son! You need to rest!” Stoick tried to reason with Hiccup, but Hiccup was not hearing any of it.

“REST!?! HOW CAN I REST WHEN MY GIRLFRIEND IS DYING!!? WHY SHOULD I BE RESTING WHEN ASTRID IS HURT!?”

Hiccup felt tears fall down his face, he was getting tired fighting against his dad but he didn't stop. 

By this time nurses, doctors and hospital workers had gathered around the two. Stoick looked at one of the doctors, “can we get him something to knock him out?” He asked

One of the doctors nodded and rushed away, hiccup kept on struggling and sobbing against him, Stoick felt his heartache for his son. He knew the feeling of losing someone that you love. And he hated the fact that Hiccup had to feel that pain while he was still so young.

The doctor came back with a small shot and poked it into Hiccups arm, almost immediately Hiccup began to go limp and slump forward.

Stoick heard him whisper one word before he fell asleep.

“Astrid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> should I write the second half to this? 
> 
> request box is still open...


	9. Late night talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was a request! 
> 
> If you would like to give me one my leave a request in the comments!

After the wedding of Dagur and Mala, after all the countless celebration parties, after all the traditions of both tribes had been performed, and with only one accidental dragon fire…

Everything was quiet.

Well, as quiet as an island full of drunk Vikings could get.

The parties were over and everything was coming to an end. Vikings were locking their huts and they were collapsing onto their beds, finally crashing from the mead at the ceremony.

If you were Fishlegs you were singing Meatlug a soft lullaby, occasionally hiccuping from the light mead you drank.

If you were the twins you were too drunk to do anything, thank Thor.

If you were Snotlout you were passed out in a fishing barrel after a fight while also drunk. (Vikings love to drink)

But two vikings in particular had stayed away from the mead barrels that night. 

After the union ceremony Hiccup and Astrid had been separated yet again and much to their dismay to see to their other duties yet to come for the night. 

Astrid was a bridesmaid so she and heather and Atali had to be near the bride at all times in case something were to go wrong.

Hiccup wasn't allowed near the bride at any time without a woman accompanying him. And as fate would have it...his girlfriend was next to the bride at. all. times. 

The two of them spent the night casting longing glances at one another. They spoke through their eyes and both of them agreed that this was very long, and without the other, really quite boring. 

Astrid watched as Hiccup was approached by Viking after Viking, Astrid couldn't tell what they were talking about but judging by the looks on Hiccups face, it wasn't anything too exciting. 

One Viking did make her curious when they spoke to Hiccup and the viking in question turned bright red and gave Astrid a quick glance, he averted his eyes as soon as they made eye contact with her own, and he looked at the floor and rubbed his neck. Something he only did when he was flustered or embarrassed.

The Viking who he was talking to laughed, slapped him on the back and then walked away in the direction of the mead barrels.

The ceremony seemed to drag on forever, Astrid watched as slowly people began to say goodbye to the newlywed couple and leave the building. 

After most everyone was gone Mala turned to her bridesmaids and let out a long sigh.

“By the ancients, I am so glad that all of the celebration is finally over!” 

The girls laughed, but nodded their heads in agreement. 

“Yeah Astrid when you have your wedding you can have Stormfly be your bridesmaid Guardian!” Heather said. 

Astrid reddened at the mention of her wedding but she covered it with a sly smile, “we’ll see.” She said poking heather on her shoulder.

Just then, Dagur came up to the group of girls. “Ah my love!” He said grabbing hold of Malas hand and giving it a kiss. 

“It seems like this party has finally come to an end! To be honest I lost hope that it would end when they brought out the third mead barrel!” Dagur exclaimed.

Mala smiled. “Yes it finally has, I have no more need for my “bridesmaid guardians” as some would like to call them” mala said while smiling at heather. 

“They have done amazing and they deserve a rest, we will clean up tomorrow after everyone isn't hung over from tonight.” Mala said. 

The girls thanked Mala and then quickly left not wanting to be caught in any last minute problems. 

Heather and Atali rushed out of the great hall doors, but Astrid hung back for a second trying to see if she could spot Hiccup among the last few remaining people in the room.

To her dismay, she was unable to locate him.

“He probably already left and went to sleep already,” she thought. 

“Can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing” 

Still. She was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to see Hiccup until the next day when they were cleaning up and who knew how long that would take…

She sighed and made her way out of the great hall, she shivered when she realized that the cold night air had set in and she was only wearing the red tunic that heather had given her earlier that same day. 

He smiled when she remembered the way that Hiccup had looked at her when he first saw her that day. 

She should have tried red sooner if she had known that his reaction would be like that…

Astrid pushed the doors the rest of the way and stepped fully out into the night.

She hadn't even taken five steps when she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist. She spun around and was delighted to be face to face with the one and only Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third.

He bumped his forehead against hers and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. Astrid instantly relaxed, the events of the day slowly melting away. The two of them sighed at the same moment and relaxed into the other, finally being able to catch a breath after the long days work and finally being able to just be with each other. 

The pair just stood there, blissfully enjoying the presence of the other. 

Slowly, Hiccup pulled away his head and used his hand to guide Astrid's head onto his shoulder, she wrapped her arms loosely around his torso and sighed again.

Hiccup let out a small laugh. He knew astrid would be exhausted, she hadn't stopped running around for the past three days, now he was determined to get her to rest.

The two of them slowly started to walk through the paths through the village. The decorations from the wedding were still up and they served as a reminder to Astrid that they would have to clean them all up tomorrow.

But she still couldn't keep herself from taking note of the decorations that she liked in case she wanted to use them in her own wedding.

A few torches where still burning and they created long swirling shadows and warm fuzzy light around the couple. 

The two of them say on a bench. Neither of them ready to say goodbye to the other for the night.

Astrid put her head on hiccups shoulder and closed her eyes. 

Hiccup looked down and smiled softly. “It's been a long day hasn't it?” He asked quietly. Astrid nodded her head. “I hope our wedding won't be this long…” She yawned. “I don't think I could smile for that long anyway.”

Hiccup smiled, “on that I agree Milady.” 

“On a shorter wedding or me not being able to smile for that long?” She asked. 

When Hiccup didn't respond she lifted her head up to look at him, he was gazing up at the sky packed with stars, smiling softly. “Both.” He whispered.

Astrid poked his side, Hiccup laughed and grabbed both her hands in his. 

Astrid laughed too and pushed against his hands, trying to tip him over the bench. Hiccup pushed back, turning it into a competition to see who pushed the other over first.

The couple locked eyes with each other and their faces scrunched up in competition. 

In the end they both fell over, though Astrid argued that Hiccup cheated because he pulled her over with him. 

The two of them erupted into a laughing fit on the ground, neither being able to look at the other without laughing again. 

When they managed to calm down they stayed on the ground, looking up at the stars with Hands intertwined. Silence fell between them, but the night was still alive with music.

“Gods I've missed you.” Astrid said quietly. 

Hiccup turned his head to look at her, “i've missed you too, a lot in fact.” 

Astrid smiled, “dance with me.” 

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

“Come on! I didn't get to dance during the wedding!” 

Hiccup shrugged, “as you wish Milady.” 

The two of them stood up and brushed the dirt off of their clothes. Astrid picked a twig from hiccups hair and he brushed dust off of her shoulder. 

Hiccup cleared his throat and bowed, holding his hand out “lady Hofferson, may I have this dance?” 

Astrid giggled and took his hand, “you shall.” 

The dance started slowly, neither one of them making much movement other than swaying back and forth. 

But soon hiccup began to gather his courage and take bigger steps, being careful not to step on Astrid's feet with his prosthetic. 

They began to move around the town square, spinning and weaving in between each other. 

Hiccups hands spun around Astrid's waist and her feet danced across the dirt. Dancing through the village in the cool night air. 

The dance ended and both Viking were out of breath. Astrid placed her hand over hiccups chest and his hands wrapped over her neck and cupped her cheek. 

“I can't wait for our wedding Astrid Hofferson.” Hiccup said.

“Neither can I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Leave a request in the comments!


	10. Proof of living

Astrid could not believe how much her life had turned around in such a short time. 

The Hoffersons were everything that she had ever wanted. They were kind, loving, fiercely loyal to their home, strong, and brave.

Stoick had announced the coming of their newest member of Berk in a village gathering the next day. After hearing her story No one made any protest to go against the girl staying with them. People nodded in agreement when Stoick announced that she was now part of the Hofferson family. 

After the Announcement, Hiccup walked up to Astrid who was standing next to Velma who had her hand resting on Astrid's head. 

“Let's go on a adventure.” He said holding out his hand. 

Astrid took it and the two of them ran off. 

“Be back by sundown!” Velma called after them, Astrid turned and waved goodbye to her new family. 

Then the two children disappeared into the woods, with one small black dragon bouncing after them.

~One Year Later~

Astrid adapted fast to this new lifestyle, she grew to know her new family better, and she learned things about herself that she had never known before. She found out that she was a natural fighter, skilled with many weapons, her favorite was double headed axe, Gobber had made her one of her own as a welcoming present.

Velma was the one to teach her how to wield it. Velma was a fierce warrior herself, and was delighted to teach Astrid how to fight. Occasionally Thorin would pop in for a moment and teach them a thing or two as well. After their training they would go and buy sugar berries. 

Astrid always took a hand full of the berries and would skip off to find Hiccup, they had grown to be best friends and they would hang out any chance they got if they weren't doing other chores. But they played together every single day. She would give him half if the berries and they would eat them leaning against the forge, the heat from inside would seep through the wood and metal and warm their backs.

Astrid soon became acquainted with the other kids around her age in the village. There was Fishlegs, who she found could talk about anything that had to do with Nature or Dragons. 

The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, taught her how to walk without being heard and the best way to tip a Yak.

Snotlout would flirt with her non stop, she didn't like him in that way, but she put up with it. He hadn't done anything out of line yet anyways. 

 

Hiccup was by far her favorite. They would often go out into the woods and explore. They never traveled far from home though. Once Snotlout had tried to come with them but he ended up touching poison ivy and had to go back home. They ran into so many wild dragons! Hiccup told her about each one and they watched from a distance. Other times they would just sit on a rock together and sit in silence for hours. No words needed to be said. 

Hiccup would never admit it aloud but he had developed a huge crush on Astrid. Little did he know that she felt the same way. But he couldn't help but be around her. She was his best friend, and the more time that he spent with her the more he came to like her. He wasn't into that whole romance thing yet, but when he found something that he thought was cool he just had to show her. Once he took her to a waterfall and they spent the day goofing off and splashing in the water with Toothless. 

Astrid had found that she had bonded with a pretty blue and yellow Deadly Nadder, the beast was a mother herself, and pretty much adopted Astrid as one of her own. Astrid decided that her name was Stormfly.

Still, Hiccup could see that she was still fidgety with some things. She was still warey around some of the adults with booming voices, she would zone out and stare off into space with clenched fists. She would look over her shoulder every couple minutes. Little things that only Hiccup noticed. 

She didn't use her gift much, only when she needed it the most. She found that people actually still liked her despite her strange talent. They didn't call her freak, or witch, or mistake, like she thought they would. She was given some strange looks at the beginning, but over time even those turned to smiles or nods.

Currently, She was sitting on her roof alone. She still liked to sit put in the open air and think. She thought about all that had happened this past year, Hiccup and his family had saved her from her tower prison, and she had a family of her own. She had everything that she ever wanted. Her scars on her skin had faded, but they were still there. They always would be. 

But she also had some new scars, ones that told the story of flying on a dragons back, and sparing in an arena, even climbing a tree! And those were the scars that she loved, because they were proof that she had finally started living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thank you for staying with me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well?
> 
> tell me what you think.
> 
> comment below if you have an idea that you want me to do next.


End file.
